


Enchanted

by kurage_hime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sex Magic, Snark and Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: A princess wants to buy a love potion from a witch. The witch informs her that this will require a certain, very special “ingredient.”The princess agrees to provide it.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



“No. Go away.”

Princess Ami-e of the Eastern Kingdom could see and hear the so-called Hermit Witch of the Darkwood perfectly well through the small opening in the front door, but that door remained stubbornly closed. The Witch was refusing to treat with her.

“Please let me in. They say you are powerful. I have traveled for five whole days and nights,” Princess Ami-e said.

There were no proper roads leading to the Witch’s humble abode, and true to its name, the forest was always dark, no matter the time of year. It was also _cold_. This had been a long, hard journey all around, as a matter of fact. Princess Ami-e was tired and short-tempered.

The Witch, however, was unsympathetic. “No. I’ve already said no. I’m not in the business anymore. Go away.”

“Twenty winters ago, you provided this service to Queen Ko-shii,” Princess Ami-e reminded her. She tried not to sound petulant and probably failed.

“So? I have no obligation to you.” The Witch’s tone of voice was scornful.

Grr! Patience, Princess Ami-e reminded herself, _patience_. Maybe she ought to invoke her lineage? Would that be persuasive? “Serve me as you served my mother.”

“ _No_. Go away, Princess.”

Apparently that wasn’t persuasive. Oh well. She wasn’t giving up, though. She’d already come too far for that. “I refuse to take no for an answer, Witch.”

The Witch seemed to bristle at that form of address. And it _was_ rude. Deliberately so. “My name is Wu-mei, not ‘Witch,’ and the answer is still no, Princess,” she said. “Now, would you be so kind as to leave an old woman alone?”

Princess Ami-e heaved a sigh. Although Wu-mei’s hair was long and unkempt and streaked with silver, her face was well-proportioned and handsome. “You don’t look that old to me, and I can pay lavishly, you know. I have brought three hundred gold coins. The payment ought to be more than fair.”

“Gold coins don’t make love potions, Princess,” Wu-mei said and laughed.

“My name is Ami-e.”

“Gold coins don’t make love potions, Princess Ami-e, and I don’t have the main ingredient to hand. ‘Love potion’ is a bit of a misnomer, anyway—”

“What manner of ingredient do you require?” Princess Ami-e interrupted impatiently, her temper fraying. “Tell me! I command it! And whatever it is, I swear to you that I _will_ provide it.”

“Well…”

 

* * *

 

“How do you want me?”

“Lie here.”

Soft furs had been laid out in front of the hearth. The cauldron hanging directly above it was already full and simmering. Princess Ami-e obeyed without further question, easing down flat onto her back, thighs splayed gently outward. She looked as comfortable without clothes as she had earlier in her traveling cloak.

Wu-mei was surprised. But really, she shouldn’t have been. This young woman was Queen Ko-shii’s daughter, after all, and she had her mother’s boldness – and her beauty.

Yes, Princess Ami-e was beautiful, indeed. Firm, fresh, and luscious, like a ripe summer fruit just begging to be plucked from the tree bough. This would make what was to come next less of a chore than usual. Without further ado, Wu-mei disrobed and sat down on the furs beside the princess.

“Ah, I can see now why Mother spoke so highly of you,” Princess Ami-e said, looking at Wu-mei with undisguised appreciation. Then she reached up, twined her arms around Wu-mei’s neck, and pulled her down forcefully into a kiss.

She tasted as good as she looked, lips soft as satin, mouth as fragrant and sweet as clover blossom honey. They moaned in unison as Wu-mei deepened the kiss, tongue teasing and wicked and tickling the sensitive spot on the roof of Prince Ami-e’s mouth behind her front teeth. Princess Ami-e rocked her hips upwards, tightening their embrace, a clear signal that more stimulus was needed.

Wu-mei broke this kiss and began to suck a slow, wet line from Princess Ami-e’s delicate throat, down to the bony jut of her collarbone, and down further still, to the hillock swells of her breasts and their rose-hued nipples. Wu-mei licked at one nipple until it was pebbly and peaked, and then she bit down – hard.

“More, more, more!” Princess Ami-e gasped. Ah, the exquisite sensitivity of youth!

“As Her Highness commands,” Wu-mei said, amused, and switched to the other nipple.

While the other nipple received the same loving attention as its twin, Wu-mei slid a hand along the flat plane of Princess Ami-e’s belly, over the dip of the navel, through the cornsilk pubic hair and tender folds of the labia, straight to the spot that was hot and wet and clenching. She pressed the tip of one finger inside. Princess Ami-e moaned. Encouraged, Wu-mei slid her finger in deeper, curling it, pushing into the inner walls, seeking—

“Aaaahhhh!” Princess Ami-e shrieked with delight.

Yes, _there it was_. Wu-mei pushed into that spot again, and again, and _again_ , while the princess writhed below her and ground the protruding, swollen button of her clitoris into the palm of Wu-mei’s hand. Wu-mei pressed into it and rubbed, lifted her head to check Princess Ami-e’s facial expression. Scrunched. Mouth pursed. Eyes squeezed shut. Yes, she was getting close. Wu-mei strengthened and accelerated her movements. She could feel the sudden tightening of muscles, the tension—

Wu-mei began whispering the secret incantation that would bind the building erotic energy to the material base simmering in the cauldron—

Princess Ami-e climaxed with a wail and a wet rush over Wu-mei’s hand. They didn’t stop. She came a second time. They _still_ didn’t stop. She came a third time, panting and straining.

“Enough!” Princess Ami-e said.

“Very well. That should be sufficient, anyway,” Wu-mei said. It was true: The potion had been fully activated.

“Ah, no…I meant…” Princess Ami-e’s eyes danced. Unbidden, Wu-mei remembered Queen Ko-shii at that age – she used to get that same wicked look in her eyes, right before she—

“Oof!”

Princess Ami-e flipped Wu-mei over onto her back and reached between her legs. A burst of pleasure rocketed up Wu-mei’s spine. She hadn’t realized how aroused she’d become! “I meant that it’s _your_ turn, Witch,” Princess Ami-e announced.

“Don’t call me that, Princess.”

“Whatever you say. Your turn, _Wu-mei_.”

Oh. Oh dear.

 

* * *

 

Paying for the love potion – which, as it turned out, was more appropriately called “an aphrodisiac” – had been unexpectedly diverting. Princess Ami-e had paid for it and paid for it and paid for it. For three nights straight. She’d paid so much for that love potion that she actually forgot why she’d been convinced she needed it so desperately in the first place.

Her time with the Hermit Witch of the Darkwood had been so wonderfully diverting, in fact, that she did not want to say goodbye. So, she’d asked Wu-mei to accompany her back to the castle. She was surprised that Wu-mei agreed without hesitation.

Now, they were packed up and ready to depart. The front door was open…

…but the love potion was still sitting in the cauldron.

Princess Ami-e dumped the contents of that cauldron onto the cooling hearth embers. It dissolved in a hiss of sparkly golden steam. “I’m not sure I need that anymore,” she declared, “and anyway, we can always make more any time we want to…right?”

Maybe they’d already made all the love potion they needed. Maybe they were already _in love_.

“Whatever you say, Princess,” Wu-mei said with a smile.


End file.
